


《披着兔皮的狼and披着狼皮的兔》

by AKML520



Category: AKML520
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 06:27:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,332
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20634617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AKML520/pseuds/AKML520





	《披着兔皮的狼and披着狼皮的兔》

KMW的校霸很奇怪，明明是优等生却有个校霸称呼，其实这位校霸也实属无奈：英雄救美三次、为校整顿恶霸四次、跆拳道四年罢了。当上校霸后性子的确变的有些横了，但什么伤天害理的事啊，还是怂。

黄明昊。

黄明昊长的干干净净奶里奶气，很难联想到校霸这个词，家里混黑道的哥哥朱正廷一个不小心就被这小子骗到什么承诺之类的东西，可从小到大都宠惯这黄明昊了，也只得去做。

。

范丞丞是公认的优等生，每次大考排名紧咬第一这个位子。最近因为家里有事得转校到KMW，FGY的校长哭着帮忙转校，让他有点尴尬，转个学而已，激动什么？

相比于黄明昊的家庭和给的环境，范丞丞可以说是从小混白道长大的，也不是完完全全的混，倒是九岁在姐姐的威逼利诱下成功进了拳馆，一练就是九年。

到头来姐姐有些后悔了，本想是范丞丞学了可以保护自己，不知怎么开始触碰到黑道这条警界线，算了，混黑白道也是迟早的事。

。

“你，帮我去把转校生叫去厕所。”

之所以这么紧张，原因简单的很，范丞丞来校第一天就出名了，成绩压倒他先不说，女生男生口中讨论的不在是他黄明昊。你说怎么能不紧张？难道如果是你，你不会害怕自己的位置会被人打下呢？

“呃呃，可以不去不？”

“那我自己去。”

“我去我去，您老就安心吧。”

黄明昊翻了个白眼，这招激将法还是很好用的，他连范丞丞人都没见过，又怎么会知道人在哪里，一群蠢货还害怕自己跟范丞丞打起来，他又不是崇尚暴力的人。

范丞丞自己也不知道见了什么鬼东西，特么还真答应无聊透顶的邀约，昨天赶一天飞机都快累死，刚来下午情书满天飞，脑子浑浑噩噩的去了厕所。

谁怎么无聊啊还来厕所，是不是下一秒就有个人来吻他？

哐啷。范丞丞被抵在隔间，刚想动手把身上的人弄下来，软软的小嘴就亲上来，顿时就不知所措。小嘴里的红舌头笨拙的挤进范丞丞口腔，触碰到了对方的舌尖后，红舌头的主人又触电似的缩回来。

不久，也就一分钟，黄明昊松开了。

“这么俊俏还敢来这里？你是不是想被人睡？小花猫，早点回家洗洗睡吧，到时候别指望我救你。”撂下话黄明昊就走了，一件外套直扔给隔间里的范丞丞。

呸，那不是KMW的校霸么？脸红的这么厉害是第一次亲别人吧？你是在赶我走还是在勾引我？范丞丞笑着想。

其实丞哥你在厕所隔间的马桶盖上笑，这姿态莫名有些变态，麻烦你回去在笑，看着太扭曲。

。

几天天下来，两人碰到了顶多就擦肩而过。

直到第十五天，黄明昊突然不想上体育课，以什么肚子痛名义请假，回教室时刚好路过实验室，看见范丞丞被六个人堵在角落里。

“你会永远记住今天的。”领头的男人急切的解开皮带，范丞丞就愣愣的站在那里等着被操——真是个呆子和傻子的合体。

黄明昊本打算直接路过，没走几步便破门而入，还装酷的把头发往后撸了一把，靠着墙打量着六个男人，应该是高三那边的：“你们欺负一个手无寸铁的小花猫合适么？”

“妈的！哪个臭小子？”右边满脸胡渣的男人开口就是脏话。

“不认识我？”黄明昊干脆坐下跟他们聊，贝齿咬着手指，一脸纯洁无辜与世无争的样子，“你们消息怎么这么落后？重申一遍，我叫黄明昊，KMW校霸。”

“哦，你就是那个校霸？又怎么样？”

黄明昊最讨厌有人质疑他，二话不说直接动手，练过跆拳道使他身形很柔软。刚开始打得六个人丢盔弃甲，即将结束的时候特么六个人上刀，基本没和用过刀打架过的黄明昊有些慌了。

对峙很久，黄明昊决定先下手为强，脸被刮了几刀，手臂也好不到哪里去，打着打着突然晕了，好吧好吧该死的低血压来得真他妈是时候，现在晕会被操死啊......

眼见黄明昊晕了，范丞丞也不玩了：“走开，我不想动手。”

。

“唔......”黄明昊勉强睁开眼，是上了天堂么？早知道他妈的就不去救，人没救到连自己也死了，什么五五六六七七八八的事。

“醒了，饿么？”

“你也死了？”

蹦出一句嫉妒煞风景的话。

范丞丞噗嗤笑了出来：“你想死想疯了？这里是我家，你晕倒后的不到一分钟就有人来了，那六个已经进派出所了。”不是有人来了，是他亲自送人进的派出所。

“吓死我了，有人罩着你吗？”

“没有。”

“那以后我罩着你。”

。

自此之后。

黄明昊觉得范丞丞还是很弱的。怕黑到连矿泉水瓶盖都扭不开；碰到一点小事就立马道歉，不管是错是对；去哪都紧紧握住黄明昊的手，生怕走丢了；

范丞丞觉得黄明昊是很好骗的。说自己怕黑，黄明昊还每天装个小灯在书包；自己装胆小，黄明昊总是处处护着他；握着小手，不过就是想亲密接触，黄明昊竟然认为他怕走丢了；

。

“昊昊，我有喜欢的人了，”范丞丞坐在沙发上给黄明昊打电话，“我后天就去跟他告白。”

“丞丞你再说一遍。”

“我有喜欢的人了，后天就去告白。”

“那，那到时候记得叫我一起啊。”

“一定要叫的。”

“我有事先挂了，等会发信息告诉我什么时候......”

“好。”

电话挂了，范丞丞笑的嘴角都快咧到耳边了，看昊昊还是很在意他的，那语气那语言满满都是伤心，这就是喜欢他的预告知道吗？！装怎么久了终于熬到头了！

哈哈哈！

哈哈哈哈哈哈！

范丞丞可能真是疯了。没脸看，没眼看。

。

晚上十点左右，范丞丞还在书房里想着怎样表白更浪漫，一个电话却让他直奔酒吧，催的私家司机直闯五六个红灯，司机那叫一个慌啊，不闯就等着解雇，闯了要扣分。

留条活路吧。

“黄！明！昊！”

包厢里只有一人，桌上两瓶高度数的斯尔微。黄明昊坐在上沙发，眼泪就像断了线的珍珠，拼命的往下掉，打湿了眼睫毛，染湿了白色的衬衣，整个一委屈巴巴的小孩儿，听到吼声，哭的更厉害了。

范丞丞寻思着小孩没有来酒吧的习惯今天怎么就来了？难道是被他气的？走过去想拎起黄明昊回家，哪知被黄明昊扑倒，被揪着领子就是一通可怜兮兮的审问。

“为什么你要喜欢别人！”

“为什么你不喜欢我！”

“早知道就不救你了，等你被人操！呜......”

还真当真了。范丞丞哭笑不得伸手扣住黄明昊的肩膀往下拉，咬着小孩的耳朵吹着暖风：“笨蛋昊昊，不能学会自己察言观色么？是怎么当上校霸这个位置的？”

“呜唔......别骗我。”

“那昊昊先不哭，好不好？丞丞一直都喜欢你呢！”

“假的！别骗我！”

“那丞丞做给你看好不好？”

范丞丞又不是忍耐力极高，黄明昊坐在他身上，不知道磨蹭了那个东西几下了，还可怜巴巴的哭诉，那表情要多可爱就有多可爱，一来二去是个男人都忍不了。

伸手把白衬衫扣子解开，抱起小孩坐到沙发上，随手拿起小孩先前喝剩的斯尔微喝了几口，所谓喝酒壮胆嘛。修长的手按住黄明昊的头，交接第二次的舌吻，三四分钟后，小孩是真的呼吸不畅，才肯松口，拉出一条暧昧的银丝。

黄明昊头搭在范丞丞肩膀上，小嘴一张一合的喘着气，刚哭过的眼眶红红的，如果真的有兔耳朵玩具，范丞丞一定给他戴上，那时候就真是他家的小兔兔了。

范丞丞终于知道了黄明昊是只披着狼皮的兔子。

搓着两个小红粒，惹的人呻吟。手指缓缓进入花穴，小孩疼的吱吱叫说什么不要不要，可现在的情况谁停的下来？范丞丞亲吻着黄明昊试图转移注意力。

开阔好后，范丞丞提枪一冲就整个进去，花穴撑的小孩没哭出来，黄明昊再怎么晕也早被这疼给醒了酒。

“嗯啊......范丞丞你干什么？！疼！”

“我干什么？干你啊！”

一面对话，一面开始横冲直撞，小孩张着嘴刚想开骂，顿时就被撞的支支吾吾讲不出一句话，甘甘的抱着范丞丞脖子喊着疼。

“想说什么？想骂我是吗？”

“嗯啊......出去哈啊......混唔蛋！”

“是你自己勾引我的哦，坐在我身上说为什么不喜欢你。”

“不管......嗯哈出......去！”

出去？做梦。体内的东西撞更深，黄明昊清晰感受到东西还在不停的涨大，疼的他松开了挂在范丞丞脖子上的手身体往后倒，范丞丞伸手一拉还狠心的往下一按。

好了，现在顶到肚子里了。黄明昊巍巍颤颤的伸手捂着凸起的那一块，狠狠的瞪着范丞丞，染上了情欲的眼睛，更是毒辣的催情剂，范丞丞笑着用手画着凸起的部分。

再撞，范丞丞怎么都觉得不够，毕竟他装傻装了一个多月，一时兴起整个人站了起来，把吓傻的黄明昊按在墙上慢慢品尝，拉动两天无处安放到白花花的腿盘在自己的腰。

“轻点......哈啊我......你起唔嗯开......”

范丞丞充耳不闻低着头在白稚的脖子上种一颗接一颗的深色草莓，咬过的地方还粘着未干的唾液，用手往花穴轻轻一按，含在嘴里，吻着呜呜咽咽的黄明昊。

“你知道吗？我真的好喜欢你，从你强吻我的那一刻，从你逞英雄救我那一刻。”

黄明昊现在脑子里可不是这回事，想的都是为什么他可以正常说话，我却只能断断续续？很简单就因为你是受:“混蛋......轻点不要唔嗯了......我以后再也......嗯啊不救你了！”

“肯定，以后我救你。”

。

那天晚上黄明昊是被操晕了，醒来就躺在熟悉的房间里，范丞丞埋头在他胸前睡，喜欢归喜欢，但他有种想拿起床头柜上的玻璃杯砸了这个混蛋的头！

想跑却被人抱的紧，无奈之下黄明昊拿起枕头往范丞丞头上砸，很轻很轻的那种，因为一下狠手就连着后庭痛的他龇牙咧嘴，枕头刚砸三四下范丞丞就半眯着眼望着他。

“昊昊干什么呢？”还不停的在黄明昊胸前蹭了蹭，手不动声色的爬到昨晚剧烈的性事还没消肿的花穴口，就等着黄明昊骂他的时候按下去，把小孩吓一跳。

“你这个混蛋！唔啊......混蛋松开！”果不其然黄明昊真的骂了人，范丞丞也不留情的按下去，不过一会就松开了，“你到底是谁？！力气这么大！那天不是有人来了，是你送人家去的派出所吧？！”

都到这个份上了，黄明昊又不是傻子。

“是我送进去的，我在拳馆呆了九年啊，哪像你这小小花猫，总是不知道自己几斤几两！”范丞丞刮着小孩的鼻子。

“混蛋！趁着我喝酒把我上了！我要回去告我哥哥！”

“是你压在我说为什么不喜欢你的，我又不是什么忍耐力极高的人。我可是个爱你的混蛋！”

。

一吻定情。

趁阳光正好。趁微风不噪。趁繁花还未开至荼蘼。趁现在还年轻，还可以走很长很长的路，还能诉说很深很深的思念。（源于百度）

。

这里是AKML，阳春白雪。


End file.
